Memory of alchemy
by Tantei-kun 7312
Summary: The promised day is over. Al has his body back, and Ed has lost his alchemy. What now? And who is the girl walking in to Roy's office while Ed and Al is looking for the closest window to escape trough? IMPORTANT! This story is to be continued on Kaitou Twin 7312


**Listen one of the reasons I have decided to make a new fic is because I DON'T like ANY of the originally Endings!**  
**I really hope you find my OC fun to read about.**  
**This story takes place after the brotherhood series, I have thought about a new adventure for our favorite alchemist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Why couldn't I draw when I where 2 years old :P**

Memory of alchemy.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Resembool by now?" Roy said looking up from the HUGE pile of paperwork, and was met by a rare face on the golden haired boy.  
"Yes and I will, after this" He said and reached out his right hand, opened it, revealing the silver watch. He laid it on the desk.  
"I'm quitting" he said looking at Roy, who obviously didn't like it and was going to protest when;  
"Brother I saw _her_ outside the entrance" he said totally panicking.  
"Who?" Roy said curiously forgetting all about protesting when he saw all color from Ed`s face vanished.  
"Our co…" he begun but was cut short.

"WHERE ARE THOSE IDIOTS" they heard in the hallway that made them shiver, they heard someone say "What a weird clothing" and a reply "**Who's clothing is so weird that you mistook it for a curtain!**" the voice yelled, after that the sound of a shattering window was heard and a long scream.  
They heard the steps coming closer and a cat screaming, "_Poor cat_" Al thought, on the other side Ed thought something he hadn't in a long time "We're seriously going to die." "AL, RUN FOR IT!" Ed yelled, but in that moment the windows and backdoors was shut tight with alchemy "AL! Open the windows!" "WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT!" an awkward silence was in the air before Ed took a deep breath "_Al_, WHICH PART OF DESTROYING MY OWN GATE DOESN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" He yelled panicking together with Al.

**BAM! **Was heard and the doors to the office was almost kicked off, they both froze not wanting to turn around.  
"Ha! Thought you could run, eh" A girl with golden hair and blue eyes said with a grin on her face.  
"Are you the one who destroyed the hallway?" Roy asked looking at the girl; she was wearing a red scarf with two transmutation circles at each side, a long sleeved coat reaching over both of her arms, it was opened to the chest and black edges. She wore a black sweater, gray pants and black boots.  
"Yes." She said looking at the black haired colonel "but I don't have business with you, I'm here to talk with the Elric brothers, of course Al can choose himself but Ed don't have a choice" She said glaring daggers at Ed.  
"Do you have permission to be here?" he said, trying not to laugh at Ed`s nearly fainted body and Al trying to keep him conscious.  
"No" she said flatly.  
"Then I guess I have no choice." At the end of the sentence the girl had three guns pointed at her head, but to everyone's surprise (Ed did not react because of nearly fainted situation) she didn't resist one bit but just stood there looking at the two brothers.  
"Can you tell me one thing little girl, why did you choose _that_ way of clothing?" He looked at Ed and Al. Al was trying to keep Ed's soul in place.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of clapping, the sight he saw was three guys knocked out; the first one was held in the air by an arm made out of the floor, the second one was held so hard to the floor that he had problems breathing and the third was thrown so hard in the wall that it got serious damage. The only thing the three had in common now was that they all three had their own gun pointed at them and if the girl clapped one more time the trigger on all three would be pulled.  
"Can I talk with them now" She said in a or-you're-next manner.  
"Take them." He said holding up a firm face.  
"WHAT?!" He heard from an angry, but at the same time dizzy Ed.  
"Thank you" She said and walked to where Ed and Al was, picked them up by the arm and was about to leave the room when she stopped "Oh, and colonel can you bring Ed`s watch to Resembool in a week?" she said holding on to Ed and Al.  
"I have one more question little girl. Who are you?" He said looking at the girl.  
"My name is Amy Elric, I'm their cousin" She said smiling and walked down the destroyed hallway.  
_"Not another one" _the colonel thought thinking about how much trouble Ed had caused them.

"Ed, Al it is so good to see you again!" She said giving them both a hug and pulled away.  
"I-it is g-good to see you again too Amy" Al managed to stutter.  
"S-so what brings you to central?" Ed said gathering his courage.  
"Well originally I was going to visit Winry, but when I did she said you lost or rather sacrificed your alchemy, to get your brother's body back from the gate and after that sacrifice she said to me that you had tried to use alchemy when you fixed the roof, in your sleep and she said you would put up a smile and say: _`No I'm fine Winry, I did it to get Al's body back_´ when she asked if you missed it." Amy said concerned, before she turned an angry glare at Ed making him flinch. "You know what Ed I should have knocked you straight down for lying to Winry and Al about you being fine!"  
"I'm NOT lying, I am perfectly fine with it!" he said taken aback on what Amy just said.  
"Right, I'm not stupid Ed. Anyway I did not come to say that I came to offer you a way to get your alchemy back" she said looking at her cousin.  
"What are you trying to say, that gate is worth a whole human body." Ed said skeptical to Amy`s word.  
"Listen Ed the Equivalent exchange is…" She begun but was cut short by Ed "**Are you trying to say I have to give my brother back to that thing in front of the gate! or maybe I have to sacrifice us both because of the toll!**" Ed yelled furious.  
"Listen you short tempered shorty…" "**Who are you calling so short he could be eaten by an ant, you chibi version of a girl**!" Ed yelled at the non-caring girl.  
"…I have studied in Amestris, Xing and the land human transmutation became legal for one hundred years ago, when you sat here and studied in a land where it was illegal from its very beginning! Anyway it's been awhile since we last met and truth to say you guys wasn't the only fools to try human transmutation to resurrect someone close to you," Amy said getting a sad look on her face.  
"You, Al, Winry and Pinako is the only persons I have ever considered family after mom died"  
She said now almost on the very edge to cry "And here you stand saying I want to send you both into that white hell to die!" she fell to the floor and her bangs covered her eyes.  
"Listen Ed when I was in that white place in front of my gate, the circles on my scarf started glowing and instead of losing my whole body like I probably should I only lost my left arm and right leg, in other words my mom left me with her research on how you could survive a human transmutation or rather a way to talk with the so called god." She said now talking like if they interrupted her, they would get a one way ticket to the place beyond the gate.  
"What! That kind of research shouldn't exist Amy, quit messing around!" Ed yelled and Al looked skeptically at her but also trusted her.  
"Ed you lost your right arm and left leg and Al lost his entire body for trying human transmutation…" Ed looked as if he was about to yell at her again, but decided against it when he saw Amy's serious face.  
"…Then I ask you both, what should a six year old girl have lost for trying to bring back her dead brother!" She yelled leaving both of the brothers shocked over what they had just heard and Ed sorry for the entire thing he had said.  
"Listen Amy we're sorry to hear about your brother." He said looking sorry for her.  
"Anyway I have continued mom's research and ended up with one hell of an transmutation circle, anyway you should be prepared to sacrifice something if you decide to come to Resembool by tomorrow evening. At the very least be prepared to wear automail again and this will not have anything to do with your brother" she said walking out of the HQ entrance;  
"Ed remember you have made lots of enemies that is after your life and will probably not hesitate with taking Winry or anyone else hostage" at those words Ed's face was a mix of anger realization and shock.  
"Amy, you know you could have just shown him your silver watch and you would have permission to be in there" he said the shocked face replaced with a grin.  
"Ah! Guess I forgot" she said returning the grin, _"and miss the chance to have some fun with my cousin's boss and the military, HA! You must be kidding and seriously three guys with guns is nothing"_ "Hopefully I will see you guys later in Resembool" she yelled and waved her hand in farewell _"and maybe if they will come, I can take out those contacts and make my eyes golden again, MAYBE."_

(…)

After walking a LONG time "Where the hell is the train station!" she said looking at the huge city from a roof.  
"It is right behind you!" said a girl with black hair and a coat resembling Amy's only with blue edges.  
"Oh" Amy said and looked like she had been slapped in the face.  
"Ariadne, what are you doing here!" she said looking surprised at the girl  
"At least I'm not on the roof of the train station, Amy!" she said laughing, "So where are you going?"  
"I'm going to Resembool Aria, that idiot of a cousin sacrificed his alchemy at the gate and you?" she asked looking at Aria, while jumping down from the roof, landing on her automail leg.  
"I'm going to confront my father" she said looking at Amy.  
"You finally found him, who is he?" Amy asked now curious.  
"His name is R…" Amy didn't hear the rest of the name because of the train`s chimney.  
"AH! The train!" Amy yelled and ran "Talk to you later Aria!" she yelled taking a leap from the platform and took a hold on the railing just in time.  
"See you later Amy!" Aria said while she waved goodbye to the person climbing up from the railing.  
"Bye!" She yelled while the train drove further away.

**A/N okay please review on this one, I had really fun writing it and of course give some critic to the oc, for those who doesn't like Amy don't say anything I'm really proud of her.**

**I will not set any promising time to update this fic, I'm on school twelve hours a day.**  
**Also I want to thank my Beta reader for Beta read it.**

**Oh and a message to the ones waiting for `The time gem heist´ I will probably not update in a really long time I have completely writing block.**


End file.
